


Stupid Vegthro Veggietales Fanfic

by MisterPeepers



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: vegthro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPeepers/pseuds/MisterPeepers
Summary: Bob the Tomato is trying to make Big Idea's next VeggieTales video, but he needs to know if the cute girl from church would even be interested. God, he hopes so.... f-for the kids, of course!





	Stupid Vegthro Veggietales Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year and this is really all I have to show for it..  
> If people?? enjoy this??? then I might try to actually work on it more.

"What about Esther? Do ya think she'd be a good fit for VeggieTales?" Larry asked. 

"Who?" Bob didn't need to ask, he knew of the young woman already. She had been going to the same church as Larry and himself for years. It was hard not to take notice of her when she started picking up solos in the choir and wowing everyone with her spectacular singing. Soon she began leading the choir in all of their songs and it would have been even harder not to notice her then. 

"You know! Esther! The green onion who leads the church choir." 

"Oh, sure. I mean, she might be. I've never even talked to her before, though," Bob said as his gaze fell toward the floor. 

Of course, he had wanted to say something to her before. There had been times where he'd nearly gone up to her and initiated a conversation, but his mind always drew a blank at the last second. What would he say? 'Hi'? 'I like your voice'? 'You wanna wrestle'? Good god, no. He decided it would be better not to. 

"C'mon, Bob, that didn't stop you from pitching VeggieTales to those big video companies," Larry said, playfully hitting at Bob's arm. "You said it yourself, the show could use another story with a lady in the lead. We're low on women in the crew right now. And Esther is right over there." He pointed toward the front of the church. 

Sure enough, near the enormous double doors leading outside Esther was busy saying goodbye to all of her church buddies before getting ready to leave. By the time Bob finally agreed to talk to her she was already pulling her jacket down from the coat rack. His window of opportunity was running out. He could already feel the sweat forming on his upper lip. 

Bob grew up as the shy kid in school; he was always quiet in class and didn't speak with his peers very often. Even though he had hoped over the years he'd somehow work through them, these troubles with talking to people had followed him into adult life. It was the reason why he tended to stick to the jobs that kept him in the background when he volunteered at church. Larry had always been far better at putting himself out there and working a crowd, but he was the clown of the crew and Bob was the businessman. He needed to do this stuff, not Larry. 

Quickly, yet with soft steps, he approached the woman as she buttoned up her winter coat. She was facing away from him, still toward the coat rack, and Bob wondered if he should tap her on the shoulder. He briefly reached out toward her but quickly jerked his arm back to his side, suddenly wondering if touching her out of nowhere maybe wasn't the best way to go about this. He quietly cleared his voice, but the noise was inaudible under the sound of all the other conversations going on in the entryway. 

"Um, excuse me," came his voice, pitiful and soft. The brunette must not have heard, for she finished buttoning up her coat and put on her gloves and a hat. Bob tried to pipe up but his voice refused to cooperate and he only let out a breathy, "Uh...." 

Esther slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly spun around toward the door. The moment she noticed Bob had been standing so close to her she jumped. Now it was clear she hadn't heard him and wasn't just ignoring him. 

"Oh! Um, sorry. I was wondering- oh! My name is Bob, I don't believe we've formally met," he bumbled, cutting himself off mid-thought. He was unable to keep his thoughts organized and he was stumbling over his words. His voice grew quiet as he continued on, "A-and I was, uh ... wondering-" 

"Bob the Tomato! Yes, I've heard of you." She gave him a big toothy grin and held out her hand to shake his. "You're the mastermind behind Big Idea! It's a pleasure." 

Bob quickly wiped his clammy palm on the side of his leg before shaking her hand. He let out an uneasy chuckle. "Yes, well, we're still a rather small business. I-In fact we're still renting our workspace from the town rec center. But that's actually-" 

"I'm really sorry, Bob," Esther interrupted as she looked up at the nearest clock. "I'd really love to stay and talk but I've got something I need to get to."  

Bob started to panic as he sputtered, "Oh, n-no! This will only take a sec-" 

"I've really got to run! We'll talk at the Thanksgiving Service this Thursday, okay?" 

Just like that she was out the door and walking through the parking lot where the snow fell and gently covered the cars in a thin sheet. Bob remained in his spot for some time, watching her leave. He cursed under his breath before finally turning away to grab his coat so he could get out of there. 

Esther fumbled with her keys when she got to the door of her white Acura. Her hands didn't seem to want to work but she wasn't exactly sure why. It was either the cold, the anxiety of what she was headed out to do, or the fact that a cute tomato with the gentlest voice she had ever heard just talked to her. She let out a loud sigh as she swung the car door open and plopped herself down in the driver seat.

While the engine warmed up she got out and used her window scraper to the layer of snow off of her windows, all the while trying to distract herself from her rising levels of anxiety. She regretted that she had to leave him before he could finish what he had been saying, but she wondered what Bob wanted to talk to her about. The two of them hadn't actually talked before, but she had taken notice of him. 

She saw him at every church function, in any season, at any time of day. Bob could always be spotted setting up tables or handing out sermons, cooking in the kitchens or keeping the schedule on track. He was always there somewhere making sure things went according to plan, or at the very least, trying to make sure they didn't go too far off track. Esther admired how active he was in the church, but she didn't really know much about him until word spread through the community that he and his cucumber friend, Larry, were making a company. A company that made Christian videos for kids. 

Ten videos were out in the public already, in the markets and going out all over the country. Word on the street had it that they were working on their eleventh video and wrapping up the filming. Esther wondered if maybe that had something to do with why he wanted to talk to her, perhaps to lend her vocal talent for a song or even just the credit music. She quickly shook her head in an attempt to get that thought out of her mind. 

"There's no way..." she whispered to herself. "He probably just needs someone to help out planning for the Thanksgiving service or something." 

With that she gave the scraper a good knock against the car's back tire before tossing it in her backseat, getting inside, and driving off toward the city.


End file.
